Nuevo comienzo
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: Historia alternativa del pasado de Hange Zoe, situada antes del comienzo del manga. "Es verdad lo que dicen, todo lo malo trae algo bueno al final". No se dejen llevar por el título, no se me ocurrió nada mejor.


Nuevo comienzo

Era de noche en el distrito. Él estaba aburrido, cansado de los ineptos de los nuevos reclutas y de tanto papelerío y protocolo exigido por el gobierno, lo cual le parecía totalmente innecesario en una situación como la que vivían a diario, por lo que decidió dar un paseo para despejarse. Ataviado con su uniforme, aunque libre del equipo de maniobras, caminaba a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos por los recovecos del establecimiento en donde la milicia solía trabajar. Si bien no se trataba de un lugar tranquilo y mucho menos agradable, no le quedaba otra. Cerca de allí estaban los calabozos, los cuales estaban abarrotados de personas que, por una razón u otra, ya sea por robar, asesinar, provocar disturbios en la vía pública o por faltarle el respeto a un militar, terminaban presos y en las peores condiciones posibles. Estuvo a punto de pasar sin detenerse, mas algo llamó su atención. Eran gritos y traqueteos provenientes del interior del lugar. La curiosidad y el ocio pudieron más en él y decidió husmear de manera sigilosa y tratando de que nadie lo notara. Aún a la tenue luz de las velas logró divisar a un grupo de policías seguramente llevando a alguien. Lo sabía aunque no pudiera verlo, debido a los gritos que éste emitía. Por la voz, se trataba de una mujer. Se acercó un poco más, pudiendo oír más claramente lo que decía.  
—¡Tengo derecho a un juicio justo! —gritaba, ida, forcejeando inútilmente contra los tres hombres que la llevaban.  
—Quédate quieta, estúpida. ¡Ve a abrir el calabozo! —decía uno de ellos a su compañero, ya harto de tener que lidiar con ella, quien parecía llena de energía y totalmente negada a que la apresaran así.  
—¡Me insultas porque no sabes que responder ante mis argumentos, ignorante! ¡Esto es un delirio!  
Cuando uno de los tres decidió ir rápidamente a abrir la celda, antes de que la mujer pudiera escaparse, él pudo verla. Era una joven morena, aparentemente alta y de tez clara. Llevaba lentes, aunque estos estuvieran un poco rotos debido al trato que le daban los policías. En unos pocos segundos, el hombre logró abrir y entonces, los otros dos la tomaron de los brazos y la arrojaron allí de manera brutal, logrando que se golpeara contra el suelo de piedra. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para frenarla. Al espectador de toda esa escena se le hizo interesante esa reacción. Ella los miró seriamente, poniéndose de rodillas para volver a pararse aunque con un poco de dificultad. De esta manera, volvió a increparlos.  
—¿El hecho de que no piense como ustedes les da derecho a arrestarme? ¡Exijo que me den una razón para esto!  
—¡Tú no puedes exigir nada, no tienes ningún derecho, maldita loca! –gritó otro de los militares, acercándose a ella peligrosamente aún con la llave en la mano para cerrar la celda.  
Luego de oír eso y de ver las obvias intenciones del hombre, lejos de retroceder, la joven comenzó a reír. Enseguida, con una sonrisa desafiante y un extraño brillo en sus ojos, respondió otra vez.

—Es eso, ¿verdad? ¿Te molesta que una mujer sea mucho más inteligente que tú? ¡Retrógrado! ¡Esta maldita loca no va a rendirse nunca!  
Seguidamente, sin que pudiera continuar con sus quejas ni que pudiera oponer más resistencia, uno de esos hombres la golpeó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, arrojándola al suelo otra vez, haciendo que gritara de dolor y se retorciera nuevamente. Luego de ponerle unas esposas de hierro bastante pesadas, ese mismo la tomó de los cabellos, alzando su cabeza para poder golpearla otra vez, de la misma horrible manera. Al volver a caer contra el piso, volvió a emitir un fuerte quejido, tosiendo un poco y ya siéndole imposible contener las lágrimas y llorar sonoramente.  
—Con eso aprenderás a no cuestionar a los dioses, mujer blasfema.  
De esta manera, cerraron el calabozo y se fueron, entre risas y burlas, festejando el haberse librado de aquella desquiciada. Mientras tanto, quien había presenciado todo aquello sin hacer ningún movimiento, no supo por qué pero algo le obligó a acercarse a confirmar si todo estaba bien. O quizá por pura curiosidad, ya que esa joven había llamado su atención. No pudo apartar la vista de ella, quien parecía no haber notado su presencia, puesto que continuaba en el piso, sollozando a penas y tratando de incorporarse con sus brazos temblorosos. La cubrían ropas gastadas por lo que podía ver por debajo de su guardapolvo blanco, aparentemente de laboratorio. El suelo polvoriento había ensuciado su cabello ondulado, el cual corrió de su cara de un tirón, con enojo por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sin embargo, al verlo allí, dio un respingo y se acomodó rápidamente, cruzando sus piernas en posición de indio. Por reflejo, trató de arreglarse los anteojos los cuales ya no estaban allí debido a los golpes que había recibido. Al contrario de lo que aquel hombre pensaba que pasaría, ella esbozó una sonrisa con los labios ensangrentados e hinchados por los golpes, al igual que su ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba poniéndose un poco morado.  
—Oye, me asustaste. ¿No vas a decir nada? —comenzó ella, al ver que la miraba fijo sin emitir una palabra ni tampoco moverse, lo cual empezaba a ponerla un poco incómoda.  
—Estás loca –se limitó a decir, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y relajando su postura.  
—Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me dijeron lo mismo en este día… —respondió, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
—¿Por qué estás aquí? No pareces una delincuente como todos estos hijos de puta que te rodean.  
—En verdad no sé por qué estoy aquí… comencé discutiendo con un cliente en la droguería, quien me decía "todo lo malo que sucede en este mundo es por faltarle el respeto a los muros sagrados" o algo similar, por lo que no pude quedarme callada y tuve que refutar aquello, diciéndole que si no podemos estudiar aquellos "muros sagrados" jamás sabremos qué origen tienen ni cómo luchar contra los titanes-  
—Me interesas —la interrumpió.  
—¿Eh? —preguntó ella, un poco sorprendida por esa frase tan de repente. Sin embargo, enseguida volvió a sonreír, muy emocionada—¿Será que quieres seguir escuchando de mis investigaciones? ¡Por fin a alguien le importa esto que es mi verdadera pasión!  
—No fue eso lo que quise decir. Me importa un carajo lo que me estás diciendo, no te entiendo si usas palabras tan extrañas. Quiero decir que tu actitud me llama la atención, el hecho de que haya aparecido de repente con el mismo uniforme de aquel tipo que te hizo eso y aún así no estés ni un poco asustada.  
—Ah… —respondió, un poco decepcionada pero sin perder el entusiasmo con el que había empezado a hablar— ¿Miedo? ¡Já! Yo no les tengo miedo, si hubiese sido uno me hubiera librado fácilmente. Podrán golpearme, podrán humillarme pero jamás me callarán. Además, la verdad que eres más bajo que yo…  
Luego de ese último comentario, la mirada del militar cambió por una más seria aún. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a responder. Lo anterior le interesó más, la manera en la que ella defendía sus convicciones le intrigaba, le atraía misteriosamente. Además, esos ojos marrones, lejos de apagarse luego de recibir semejante escarmiento, parecían más encendidos que nunca.

—Me llamo Hange Zoe, ¿y tú? —rompió el silencio, sonriendo nuevamente con cortesía.

—Levi.

—¿Siempre eres así de cortante, Levi?

—No te diré que te calles porque parece algo imposible de lograr, pero trata de no ponerme nervioso.

Hanji rió a carcajadas, de manera grosera y alevosa, llamando la atención de Levi nuevamente. Luego, volvió a su estado normal, por así decirlo.

—Tú también me pareces muy interesante. ¿Te puedo pedir algo? Me dices donde están mis anteojos, por favor, ese bastardo me los arrojó por algún lado pero no los encuentro y la verdad es que me gustaría poder verte con claridad…

De esta manera, el hombre se acercó y miró a los alrededores buscando aquel objeto. Cuando lo encontró, no le sorprendió verlo hecho pedazos a un costado de la habitación.

—Lamento decirte que están rotos, estira tu mano hacia la derecha.

Ella lo hizo, aunque se le dificultó debido a las esposas que apresaban sus muñecas. Así, pudo tomarlos y comprobarlo por ella misma. El marco estaba retorcido y uno de los vidrios, partidos. El otro aún se conservaba, aunque con grietas.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —se preguntó, realmente triste y devastada puesto que aquellos lentes eran parte de su ser— Sin ellos el mundo para mí se reduce a imágenes borroneadas…

Sin saber por qué, aceptando que quizá se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, decidió escuchar a sus impulsos sin pararse a pensarlo. El militar se acercó un poco más a la celda y, por entre los barrotes, le extendió la mano.

—Dámelos —le pidió, a lo que ella rápidamente se los entregó, aunque un poco confundida— Yo los mandaré a arreglar, aunque no te aseguro cuanto tarde en traértelos.

Enseguida, los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron y su rostro se llenó de la más pura emoción. Lo miró a los ojos directamente mientras juntaba sus manos delante de su pecho y sonreía otra vez.

—¡Muchas gracias! No sabes lo que eso significa para mí. Oh, y ya que estás, ¿me podrías traer algunos libros para leer? Sabes, voy a estar aquí un buen tiempo y al parecer n-

—No te aproveches, cuatro ojos. Confórmate con lo que hay.

Lejos de sentirse molesta, aquello la hizo reír. Ese hombre bajito y de semblante serio era grosero para hablar pero no parecía una mala persona. Se sintió agradecida por aquello y observó en silencio como éste se marchaba sin mirar atrás junto con ese objeto tan preciado para ella. Sin más, se dirigió hasta lo que parecía ser un catre bastante precario en el cual se recostó, apoyando sus manos de una manera en la que no le resultara tan incómoda lo cual parecía bastante imposible. Estaba sola, en un calabozo hediondo, lejos de la luz, de su trabajo y de sus libros quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. A pesar de querer sonreír y no pensar en aquello, la realidad era esa y tenía que enfrentarla. Ni siquiera sabía si no la condenarían a muerte por un simple comentario que, bien sabía, estaba en lo correcto. "¿Tanto alboroto por pensar diferente?" se preguntaba en silencio, mientras apoyaba la espalda en la fría pared que se situaba a su lado. Vivía en un mundo sombrío, cerrado y misógino que y, en verdad, se estaba cansando de luchar contra la corriente. Por primera vez en su vida, dudó de seguir con sus ideales si eso le significara la muerte. "Quizá decía que prefería morir antes que rendirme solo porque nunca había estado tan cerca de ello". Sin embargo, el pensamiento de que alguien la acompañara le daba un poco de esperanzas. "Levi". Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre y se le hacía bastante agradable. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco estaba segura de que él volvería. Prefirió concentrarse en otra cosa, tener un poco de fe y aguardar pacientemente por lo que el destino tenía planeado para ella. "A decir verdad… tampoco creo en eso".

:::

El sonido de algo metálico golpeándose contra el suelo la despertó de repente. Solo alcanzó a ver una mano que le arrojaba una pequeña bandeja con algo de comida y agua. Como pudo, se incorporó, sintiendo cómo crujían sus huesos debido a lo duro que era aquel catre de madera y como el dolor se esparcía por todos sus músculos. Su cabello y su piel se habían ensuciado aún más con la tierra que volaba por todo el ambiente y su cabeza le dolía debido al encierro. Si bien no era nada encantador, agradecía haber podido abrir los ojos un día más. Se estiró sobre el colchón, arrastrándose lentamente hasta pararse y llevándose consigo las cadenas que apresaban sus manos. Había estado todo un día sin probar bocado y, aunque no se veía de lo mejor aquello que le habían traído, si no comía moriría de hambre. Comenzó por morder el pan, el cual a pesar de lo que creía, era bastante blando. Luego, probó lo que parecía un caldo con algunas verduras, lo cual tampoco le resultó desagradable. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontró devorando sin la más mínima delicadeza todo lo que tenía en frente. Rápidamente, acabó con todo y bebió el agua sin cuidado, de manera que algunas gotas resbalaron por la comisura de sus labios. Recién en ese momento advirtió la presencia de una silueta apoyada contra la pared contraria, por lo que se detuvo para verla con claridad. A pesar de que su visión no era la más nítida, supo claramente de quien se trataba.

—Pensé que no vendrías más —exclamó, limpiándose los labios con la manga de su guardapolvo, de la manera menos femenina que podía haber.

—No creo parecer alguien que no cumple con su palabra —respondió, buscando en sus bolsillos.

Esa acción, hizo que a Hange se le iluminara el rostro. Enseguida pensó en sus preciados lentes y en lo mucho que los extrañaba. Alcanzó a juntar sus manos delante de su pecho justo antes de que el hombre decidiera hablar.

—Si esperabas los anteojos, aún no los repararon. ¿Qué esperabas? No soy el hada de los deseos, tendrás que esperar. Te traje un libro.

De esta forma, se acercó a ella y le extendió el objeto. Ella, algo desilusionada, lo tomó entre sus manos. Alcanzó a leer el título pero bien sabía que el contenido no podría, ya que no veía bien y, para peor, la iluminación del lugar no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. "Si lo sabe, ¿para qué me trajo esto?" pensó, aunque no quiso decírselo.

—Ya sé que no puedes leerlo, cuatro ojos. Pero no sabía que traerte para que no te aburras tanto mientras aguardas. Parece que no fue buena idea, la expresión en tu rostro me lo dijo todo.

—Tengo un nombre, ¿sabías? Y no, no fue mala idea. Te agradezco, en algún momento podré leerlo… supongo.

De todas maneras, el solo hecho de que él hubiese venido era suficiente para Hange. Estaba muy sola allí, su deseo de entablar conversación con alguien la estaba enloqueciendo de a poco. Pronto empezaría a hablar sola en su celda si alguien no venía aunque sea a insultarla. Pensándolo bien, a pesar de que no sirviera de mucho, la intención de Levi había sido buena. Contrariamente al hecho de haberle negado su petición en un principio, él se encontraba allí, llevándole lo que le había pedido como un favor. Esa actitud se le hizo muy agradable y sincera, puesto que nadie lo obligaba a hacerlo y sin embargo había decidido escucharla.

—Si te deprimes al segundo día, no me imagino como estarás dentro de un mes… —dijo él, suspirando al terminar la frase.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que voy a estar aquí encerrada?! —gritó, agarrándose la cabeza y golpeándose inminentemente con las cadenas que apresaban sus manos, cosa que a Levi le hizo gracia, a pesar de no demostrarlo— Yo no hice nada, es más, ayudo a la comunidad. ¡Soy médica! Y una muy buena, por cierto.

—Tranquilízate. No sé cuanto tiempo vas a estar aquí, depende del estado de ánimo del juez. Si es que lo que hace ese tipo se le puede llamar justicia. Ese maldito cerdo es capaz de condenar a un niño que robó para comer y dejar libre a un asesino serial.

—No me das muchas esperanzas con eso que me acabas de decir.

—En serio, ¿qué mierda hiciste para terminar aquí? Aún no lo entiendo.

—¿No te lo dije? Yo, además de mi consultorio, trabajo en una droguería. Se me presentó un viejo que comenzó a quejarse de "la gente que no respeta a los muros sagrados" y yo simplemente le contesté que no hay tal cosa, que todo tiene que ser estudiado si queremos avanzar como sociedad.

—¿Y cómo era el viejo?

—Era… un sacerdote.

—Ahora entiendo. Ve haciéndote a la idea de que no vas a salir jamás —respondió Levi, dando unos pasos hasta llegar a un baquito, en donde se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—¿Eres estúpida? Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir discutir con una de las máximas autoridades de este mundo de mierda, si es que le podemos llamar mundo a este pedazo de tierra rodeado de murallas.

A penas Levi terminó de hablar, mujer se desplomó en el suelo, suspirando sonoramente y quejándose por lo bajo, haciendo un drama digno de un teatro. A pesar de que no le agradara ni un poco presenciar algo así, Levi le daba la razón, puesto que no había motivo para semejante injusticia con alguien quien lo único que había hecho era hablar de más. De esta manera, mantuvieron la conversación por un rato largo, discutiendo acerca de la situación de Hange y de algunas otras cosas hasta que el sonido de una puerta los interrumpió. Enseguida, un soldado apareció frente a Levi, deteniéndose de golpe y recobrando la compostura. Éste juntó los pies e hizo el típico saludo militar del que la de cabello castaño había oído, poniéndose el puño sobre el pecho.

—¡Señor! Lo busca el comandante, dice que es algo urgente.

—Bien, ya voy para allá.

Antes de marcharse, el moreno le dedicó una última mirada a la mujer, despidiéndose en silencio. Aquello que había visto había llamado la atención de ella, puesto que ese soldado lo había tratado como si fuera un superior. Levi usaba el mismo uniforme que todos los demás, por lo que no podía asegurarlo. De todas maneras, eso no le preocupaba tanto, pues sabía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo debido a que no había nada mejor que hacer en esa celda.

:::

Así, los días y las semanas pasaron para Hange. Había podido recuperar sus lentes en ese intervalo de tiempo, por lo que había empezado a leer aquel libro. No supo bien cuando lo había terminado, pero a ella le había parecido demasiado pronto. Su cuerpo parecía ir acostumbrándose a esas condiciones detestables, por lo que sus quejas y su depresión habían disminuido notablemente. A pesar de aún no saber cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar presa, el hecho de ver a ese hombre aunque sea un momento al día le alivianaba enormemente la condena. Es que Levi en todo ese tiempo no faltó ni un solo día a visitarla. A pesar de que no fuera alguien que se esmerara en darle ánimos ni que le diera palabras de aliento o esperanza, ella realmente apreciaba su presencia. Rápidamente, aquellas conversaciones se volvieron interminables, agradables a veces y otras no tanto, puesto que tanto palabrerío a veces hacía que Levi se molestara y la insultara sin reparo alguno. También, otras veces ella se enfadaba y tenía ganas de golpearlo a pesar de saber que no podría por el hecho de estar encerrada allí. De todas maneras, la joven había aprendido a conocerlo muy fácilmente. Hange lo veía como alguien que aparentaba ser frío e inalcanzable pero que en el fondo escondía un lado amable y condescendiente que solo muy pocos eran capaces de ver. A veces hasta llegaba a pensar que era la única que podía hacerlo. Pudo notarlo al ver que, a pesar de que él dijera no entender ni una palabra de lo que ella le explicaba, Levi escuchaba todo aquello que tenía para decir aunque algunas veces en verdad tuviera que frenarla para no quedarse sordo ni tampoco perder la cordura.

Por esa misma razón, Levi no podía entender la actitud de Hange en ese día. A penas había llegado a la prisión la notó bastante extraña. Aunque hubiese sonreído como siempre, si la había visto abrir la boca dos veces en una hora era mucho. El silencio era algo más que raro en ella, eso estaba claro, mas no encontraba una razón por la cual pudiera estar tan rara. Al no poder soportarlo más, decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo, súbitamente, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

—¿Eh? —le cuestionó, como sin entender el por qué de esa pregunta tan de repente.

—Te pasa algo, dime que es —insistió Levi.

—No me sucede nada —dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ésta se viera bastante fingida.

—Y una mierda. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te enojaste conmigo? ¿Estás menstruando? ¿Qué carajo es?

—¡Levi! ¡Deja de decir idioteces! Te dije que n-no… no me pasa nada —contestó, aunque no pudo evitar titubear al final.

En realidad, si le molestaba algo. No quería decirlo porque realmente le avergonzaba, tampoco esperaba que él le preguntara tan directamente. Levi era en verdad impredecible. Lo que le pasaba era que se sentía incómoda en su presencia, ya que desde que había estado presa en ese lugar no había podido tomar un baño, ni cortarse el cabello, si quiera lavarse los dientes. No soportaba más ese encierro y, sumado a eso, era más que desagradable. Aunque no sabía bien por qué el hecho de que él estuviera presente lo hacía más embarazoso todavía. Aunque sintiera que sus mejillas enrojecían de la pena, no tenía otra opción más que responderle. Quizá él podría darle una solución, a pesar de que eso significara sumar una cosa más a los favores que le debía a ese hombre.

—Respóndeme claro, porque el idioma "histeria" no lo entiendo —la interrumpió justo antes de que comenzara a hablar.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Eres increíblemente insistente! ¡Después la insoportable soy yo! —se quejó, frunciendo el ceño aunque no estuviese enojada realmente. Luego, suspiró y decidió continuar— Necesito tomar un baño. Si es posible, ahora mismo.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron por la sorpresa, no se esperaba algo así. Sin embargo, no podía negar que lo venía pensando desde hacía rato, siendo que la limpieza y la pulcritud era una característica distintiva en él, mas nunca se había dado el tema como para recalcárselo. Antes de responder, cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—La verdad, ya das asco.

—Gracias, es un gesto muy amable de tu parte el decírmelo de ese modo… —dijo de manera sarcástica, desviando la mirada debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

Levi notó esto y, por eso, no quiso seguir insistiendo en ello. Era su deber buscar una solución, nadie que estuviera cerca de él podía estar en semejantes condiciones. Aún menos tratándose de una chica.

—Veré que puedo hacer por ti. Estaba esperando que me dijeras esto, me da por los huevos verte así realmente.

Antes de que pudiese responderle a ello como él se merecía, lo vio marcharse a toda velocidad hasta salir de aquel calabozo hasta perderse. Hange se limitó a sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre sus rodillas a esperarlo, aunque no estaba segura de cuándo volvería. Para su sorpresa, en menos de diez minutos, volvió a oír su voz en el pasillo de la prisión. Parecía estar comandando a otras personas para que le trajeran algo. Enseguida, vio su silueta otra vez allí y, detrás de él, dos soldados trayendo una enorme palangana de hierro con agua dentro. Mientras ella los observaba anonadada, Levi rápidamente abrió la celda y les indicó que ingresaran, llevando el aparentemente muy pesado objeto y lo colocaran en el suelo, justo al lado de la joven. Seguidamente, luego de hacer el saludo militar, ambos se marcharon a trote. Hange no había notado que Levi traía una bolsa en su mano y se sorprendió al ver que ingresaba a la celda junto a ella, cerrando tras de sí. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan cerca y sin barrotes de por medio. Aún sentada sobre el catre, lo contempló y lo encontró mirándola seriamente. Luego, él le extendió el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella lo tomó y se puso de pie.

—Te ayudaré. Desvístete.

Hange parpadeó varias veces, para luego saltar hacia atrás y cubrirse con ambos brazos el pecho. Miró a Levi con una mezcla de enojo, indignación y miedo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Estás loco?! —vociferó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y alejándose un poco más aún.

—Tranquila, cuatro ojos. No eres mi tipo.

—¡Ese no es el punto! No voy a dejar que me veas desnuda, olvídalo. Yo puedo sola, gracias y puedes retirarte.

—Sabes que con esas cadenas no puedes moverte demasiado. Te golpearás la cabeza y es lo último que te falta para desquiciarte del todo —comentó, mientras dejaba la bolsa en el piso y comenzaba a sacar el jabón y otras botellas que seguramente contenían shampoo.

—Levi, es ilógico lo que me estás pidiendo. Piénsalo. Aunque no lo creas, soy una chica…

—Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte. A ver, trata de levantar los brazos.

Lo hizo. Éstos comenzaron a temblarle. Cuando quiso apoyarlos en su cabeza, la cadena le golpeó la frente y sus brazos se desplomaron, agotados. Él tenía razón. Sin embargo, lo que le estaba solicitando era algo casi imposible. Estaba avergonzada. Sin que lo hubiese notado en un principio, él se le había acercado mucho. Podía ver claramente la diferencia de alturas entre ellos, cosa que parecía no incomodarle en lo más mínimo a Levi. Aquello logró ponerla un poco más nerviosa aún. No le veía salida al asunto. Y la mirada fija del hombre sobre ella no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Al parecer, no tenía opción.

—Pero… solo si miras hacia otro lado…

Luego de responder de manera afirmativa, volvió a desviar la mirada, aún sin moverse. Había aceptado, mas no estaba segura de poder hacer aquello. Por su parte, Levi asintió y se agachó para tomar una de las botellas con productos de limpieza personal y, sin verla, decidió responder.

—Bien, yo prepararé el baño mientras lo haces.

Siendo así, no tenía otra opción. Vio por unos segundos como Levi preparaba el baño tranquilamente de espaldas a ella, aparentemente muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Después de suspirar y hacerse a la idea de que aquello no era tan grave, comenzó por hacer aquello que le había pedido. De esta manera, le sería posible con aquellas cadenas que la mantenían presa. Como pudo, quitó una manga, luego la otra y la dejó caer al suelo. A decir verdad, necesitaba un cambio de ropa también, mas le parecía pedir demasiado. Ya vería cómo se las arreglaría. De inmediato, se puso de espaldas para quitarse la camiseta beige de mangas largas que llevaba debajo, sin embargo se le hizo casi imposible levantar los brazos con aquellas malditas cadenas de una manera en que pudiera quitársela. Luego de forcejear en vano, haciendo un gran estruendo con el incómodo metal en el proceso, pudo escuchar nuevamente la voz de Levi, quebrando el silencio que se había generado entre los dos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Estuvo a punto de responder que no pero, a decir verdad, ya estaba cansada de intentarlo. Ya no tenía ganas de negarse, mucho menos de esforzarse de más.

—La verdad es que si, ¿podrías quitarme esto? —pidió, sin mirarlo, poniéndose de espaldas y señalando la prenda de vestir.

En esa misma posición escuchó sus pasos al acercarse a ella. Pudo notar la cercanía al ser capaz de escuchar su respiración. Aquello la inquietó un poco, mas no quiso decir nada. Levantó sus brazos para facilitarle el trabajo, intentando no pensar en ello, pero el contacto accidental de sus dedos contra su piel al tomar la camiseta hizo que diera un respingo. "Por favor, ¿qué me pasa? No es como si fuera una doncella. Ni siquiera soy virgen, no tendría que comportarme como una" pensaba, reprendiéndose mentalmente y tratando de calmar esos nervios que habían surgido de repente. Inmediatamente después, sintió la tela resbalar de manera suave hacia arriba, pasando por su abdomen, sus costillas, por sus pechos y terminando por encima de su cabeza hasta despojarla de ella del todo y dejarla a un costado. Hange, por su parte, agradeció en silencio que aquello por fin hubiera terminado.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —lo escuchó decir, muy cerca de su oído. Podía estar segura de ello debido a lo cálido de su aliento. Aquello la volvió a inquietar inminentemente. Sospechaba que él hubiera comenzado a hacerlo apropósito.

—No, no te preocupes. Gracias. Sigue con lo tuyo —respondió, aún sin voltear siquiera la cabeza aunque logrando sonar absolutamente normal. No podía imaginar que cara tendría él en ese momento, tampoco es que quisiera averiguar qué tan cerca se encontraba estando tan indefensa como en ese momento. El frío había causado estragos en su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Al volver a escuchar sus pasos, esta vez alejarse, decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo ya sin dudar. De todas maneras, quiso cerciorarse de que él no estuviese mirando, y, al ver que en verdad no lo hacía, siguió desasiéndose de sus pantalones claros. Tomo aire y logró hacerlo rápidamente. A pesar de estar sumamente avergonzada, quiso avisarle a Levi.

—Ya terminé. Ahora ponto de espaldas contra la pared y ni se te ocurra voltear hasta que yo te diga. ¡Por nada del mundo lo hagas! —amenazó, volteando la cabeza por fin, encontrándose al militar mirando hacia el lado contrario y en cuclillas, terminando de preparar el baño para ella.

—Que maldita exagerada eres, cuatro ojos —se quejó, pero obedeció de todas formas.

Ella, por su parte, lo observó por encima de sus anteojos mientras se desataba el cabello. Se percató de que nunca se había detenido a mirarlo. A pesar de ser realmente pequeño, la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta dejaba ver su formada musculatura. Sus hombros eran anchos y tenía una forma de pararse que, contrastando con aparentar ser un marginado por su manera grosera de hablar, lo hacía ver sumamente elegante. Lo único que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue el frío que se colaba por el pasillo de la lúgubre cárcel, el cual le erizó la piel y la hizo tiritar. Así, rápidamente logró introducir una pierna en aquella palangana de metal a modo de bañera, comprobando lo agradable de la temperatura del agua bajo la espuma del jabón. Hizo lo mismo con la otra y se sumergió bruscamente hasta el cuello, suspirando sonoramente mientras se acomodaba. El aroma a rosas que desprendía le daba una sensación tan cálida y relajante que sentía que sería capaz de quedarse allí por horas.

—¿Tienes para mucho más? Voy a volverme viejo si sigo esperándote —le reprochó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Eso no pasará porque ya lo eres. Puedes voltear.

—Zorra.

Hange rió irremediablemente ante ese insulto, ya que aquello denotaba que en verdad le había molestado lo que acababa de decir. Si bien no estaba segura de su edad, se veía como un hombre que pasaba los treinta. De todas maneras, no quiso seguir indagando porque temía por su vida. A medida que lo veía acercarse, ella sentía que ese temblor interno volvía a hacerse presente. En ese momento, Hange realmente quería pensar de que se trataba de algo normal debido a las condiciones en que se encontraba porque, obviamente, no se sentía cómoda estando desnuda frente a un hombre al que, siendo realista, ni siquiera conocía del todo bien. A pesar de eso, la idea de que algo más se escondía detrás de esa actitud suya, pensaba, era la más acertada. Tan ensimismada estaba que, cuando él tomó su brazo atinó a dar un respingo otra vez, cosa que en verdad molestó a Levi esta vez. No tardó en sentir una mirada sumamente seria de su parte, a la vez que él se detuvo aún sin soltarla.

—Ya van dos veces que haces eso. Me molesta.

—¿El qué?

—¿Ahora vas a hacerte la idiota? Tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte nada extraño. En todo este tiempo que te conozco podría haber hecho y sin embargo no fue así.

Hange en seguida lo vio a los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Solamente lo observó mientras tomaba un cepillo el cual sospechaba era similar al que usaban para peinar los caballos y comenzaba a lavar su brazo. Luego, miró hacia abajo, un poco avergonzaba por aquello que había hecho sin querer.

—Lo siento —respondió, por fin.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, como desdramatizando el asunto. La tomó de la muñeca, indicándole que apoyase ambos brazos sobre el borde de la improvisada bañera para que pudiera higienizar la zona con total libertad, quitando esas manchas de suciedad que cubrían a la joven. Contrario a lo que había imaginado, él estaba siendo increíblemente suave, lo cual transformaba aquello en un masaje relajante, el cual no le venía nada mal en momentos como esos.

—Oye, Levi —comenzó a hablar ella nuevamente— Esa vez que ese soldado vino a buscarte te saludó muy formal y te llamó "señor". Dime, ¿qué cargo tienes?

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Simple curiosidad. ¿Sabes? Si los científicos no fuésemos curiosos no avanzaríamos en nuestras investigaciones —argumentó, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su antebrazo, mirando más de cerca aquello que el militar estaba haciendo con afano.

—Siempre tienes que hablar de esa manera tan complicada. Soy el sargento.

Aquello realmente descolocó a Hange e hizo que se enderezara otra vez. Saltó de sorpresa en su lugar, salpicando a Levi en el proceso y abriendo sus ojos como platos.

—¡¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes?! Ya yo pensaba que podías tener un cargo importante, debido a que aparentemente puedes venir aquí cuando quieras y estar por largo rato, sumado a lo de aquel soldado. ¡Pero no pensé que fueras nada más y nada menos que el sargento!

—Fíjate en lo que haces, me mojaste. Mierda.

—¡Levi! —se quejó, molestándose al ver que él cambiaba de tema así sin más.

—No lo dije porque no me pareció necesario, nada más. Además, tampoco es la gran cosa. Tengo gente encima de mí y también tengo que obedecer a los de arriba al igual que todos. Ni siquiera tengo el poder para sacarte de aquí.

Al decir eso último, se detuvo, como si hubiese contado algo que no debía o algo que no quisiera que ella supiese. Luego, desvió la mirada nuevamente a lo que estaba haciendo. Hange notó esto, mas no lo entendió. Esta vez decidió callar, aquel masaje suave en sus brazos sumado a lo cálido y perfumado del agua la relajaba demasiado, logrando que no pudiera pensar demasiado en nada. Incluso estaba sintiendo algo de sueño. Levi, por su parte, continuó por su cuello. Refregó los hombros suavemente en el proceso, lo que hizo que ella dejase que su espalda se apoyara contra la bañera, resbalando un poco por lo blando que había dejado su cuerpo. Incluso había cerrado sus ojos.

—No te duermas, cuatro ojos. Ni tú eres la reina ni yo soy tu lacayo, esto lo hago solamente porque no puedo reconocerte ya por la mugre que llevas encima —le dijo, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Contrariamente, ella lo ignoró. Queriendo llamar su atención, un poco molesto ya, le quitó los anteojos de manera rápida.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —se quejó ella, aunque en ningún momento hizo siquiera un movimiento como para querer tomarlos de las manos de Levi.

—No puedo lavar ni tu cara ni tu cabello con esta cosa en el medio. Además, están sucios también. No entiendo cómo puedes ver con esto.

Seguidamente, Levi dejó caer sobre el cabello de Hange el líquido de una de las botellas y comenzó a esparcirlo con sus dedos, creando una gran cantidad de espuma enseguida. Sin embargo, con lo enredado que estaba le costaba bastante. Al notarlo, la mujer se sintió un poco más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba.

—Ni siquiera podía peinarme, mi cabello se está arruinando. Mi ropa está hecha trizas. Y no solo eso, sino que también mi piel, mis uñas se están percudiendo. ¡Y esta maldita cosa que no me deja moverme! —vociferó, refiriéndose a las cadenas— Me duelen las muñecas, los codos, los hombros e incluso el cuello. No lo soporto más.

Levi escuchó pacientemente sus quejas, mirándola a los ojos mientras lavaba su cabello con ambas manos. En verdad la comprendía, aquello además de ser una absoluta injusticia, estaba arruinándole la vida de a poco. Si había algo que no podía soportar era ver a una persona inocente sufriendo por la codicia y el pensamiento errado de los que tenían más poder. No quería crearle falsas esperanzas pero tampoco tenía pensado quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras una situación así ocurría delante de él. Además, ya tenía una solución para parte importante de esos problemas. De todas formas, decidió callar por el momento.

—Solo relájate. Piensa que no puedes estar peor, y cuando eso sucede, solo se puede mejorar. Yo me encargaré de todo, puedes dormir si quieres, olvida lo que dije antes.

Hange en verdad agradecía todo aquello, por lo que le devolvió una sonrisa. Aquel trato aliviaba su tensión y la hacía sentir sumamente bien. A pesar de eso, aunque quisiera dormir, no podría. Aunque no deseara hacerlo, no podía evitar mirarlo estando tan cerca de ella, encontrándolo tan centrado en lo que hacía que parecía no percatarse o no darle importancia. A pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya había logrado relajarse casi del todo estando frente a él. Confiaba en Levi. Lo dejó seguir, cerrando sus ojos mientras disfrutaba del cosquilleo del masaje sobre su cuero cabelludo. Al terminar con ello, continuó por su rostro, por el cual pasó un poco de jabón. Como aquello le hizo cosquillas y el perfume de ese objeto tan cerca de su nariz le provocaba algo de alergia, Hange hizo una mueca bastante extraña justo antes de estornudar. Sin querer, levi curvó sus labios mínimamente.

—¿Sonreíste? No puedo creerlo, en todo este tiempo no te vi hacerlo ni una sola vez —dijo, sin poder ocultar su emoción. Luego, tuvo una idea. Infló sus mejillas, frunció el ceño y lo miró— ¿Mi cara te hace reír? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

—Cállate —respondió él, en un tono cortante. A pesar de ello, tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, puesto que sabía que de no ser así, se reiría.

—¡No lo niegues! Está mal burlarse del aspecto de una chica, que desconsiderado —bromeó, sacando la lengua en forma de burla hacia el militar. Aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír otra vez.

Al notarlo otra vez, Hange no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa, pensando en cuán raro se le hacía ver a un tipo tan serio como era Levi de esa manera. Sin embargo, estuvo segura de que le quedaba mucho mejor así. Además, el hecho de haber sido ella quien hubiese quebrado esa barrera de hielo que parecía cubrir a aquel hombre la emocionaba sinceramente.

—Bueno, sargento. Le doy permiso de pasar ese agradable cepillo por mi espalda. Si que sabe muy bien de cuidados personales, eso sí que no lo esperaba de usted —dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y movía las manos exageradamente, imitando a las señoras de la alta sociedad de manera sarcástica.

—Estás aprovechándote demasiado, cuatro ojos. Y deja de actuar como un bufón, ya no es gracioso.

A pesar de sus quejas y de aquellas palabras cortantes, tal como Hange pensaba, él hizo lo que le pedía. Poco a poco estaba conociéndolo y entendiéndolo muy bien, así como también interpretando aquellas palabras groseras de otra manera, descifrando lo que le quería decir en verdad. Él era una buena persona, quizá brutalmente honesto a veces, pero lo era. Lo que a la joven no le gustaba era el hecho de quizás hiciese todo aquello sintiera pena por ella pero, en momentos como esos, Levi era el único en quien podía confiar. El que siempre había estado allí a pesar de las condiciones y quien había hecho de su condena algo un poco más ameno. Pronto sintió el cepillo en su espalda, un poco frío mas enseguida se acopló a la temperatura de su cuerpo.

—¿No tienes familia? —preguntó él, súbitamente. Hange pensó unos segundos antes de responder, ya que no se lo esperaba.

—Sí, la tengo. Pero ellos viven en el campo, bastante alejado de este distrito y muy cerca del muro María. Tuve que dejarlos porque yo quería estudiar y conocer otras cosas que estando allí no podía. A pesar de que no estuvieran de acuerdo, mi pasión era la ciencia, no lo eran ni las vacas, ni las cosechas ni convertirme en una esposa y mucho menos en una madre.

—O sea que siempre estuviste así de loca.

—Si a estar loca te refieres a querer vivir bajo mis propias reglas; sí, lo estoy.

—Por eso es que decía que me interesabas, cuatro ojos. Nunca conocí a una mujer como tú.

Aquellas palabras alagaron a la joven. Agradeció estar de espaldas a él, puesto que se había sonrojado un poco por ello. Al no saber qué contestar, cosa que casi nunca le ocurría a Hange, decidió cortar ese tema de alguna manera.

—Hola, sí. Mi nombre es Hange Zoe, mucho gusto.

—El otro es más fácil de recordar. Te veo y es lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

—Eso es bastante cruel…

Hange movió un poco las manos debajo del agua. Las cadenas le pesaban, pero aún así podía hacerlo. Jugó un poco con sus dedos y luego, apoyó las palmas sobre sus rodillas. De esta misma manera, movió los dedos de sus pies. Sintió sus músculos flojos, renovados. Luego, suspiró sonoramente.

—Te ves como alguien que guarda distancia con todo el mundo. Pero, conociéndote mejor, no es tan así —se sinceró ella, mientras movía los hombros hacia atrás.

Levi guardó silencio, decidiendo continuar. Era como si la conversación se hubiese tornado un poco extraña de repente, Hange lo había notado también. Aunque no era desagradable, quizá no era lo mejor seguir con eso en una situación así. Unos segundos después, él paró y nuevamente, le dirigió la palabra.

—Inclínate hacia adelante —le pidió, llamando su atención. Ella acató.

Enseguida, el contacto de las cerdas contra su cintura le provocó un escalofrío. Esto hizo que abrazase sus rodillas y dejase descansar la cabeza sobre ellas, tratando de facilitarle el trabajo a Levi. En ese tiempo, el silencio se mantuvo hasta que terminara y él volviera a quedar frente a la mujer. Poniéndose en cuclillas nuevamente, volvió a hablarle.

—Ahora, cierra los ojos.

Hange así lo hizo y, enseguida, Levi vació sobre su cabeza el balde de agua limpia que descansaba a un lado. De esta manera, enjuagó los restos del producto que la cubría y terminó con el aseo. Ella se talló los ojos, corriendo en el proceso algunos cabellos que caían sobre su frente y luego los abrió, encontrándose con la mirada fija del hombre sobre ella. La joven sintió algo extraño en él, algo que hacía que su corazón comenzara a latir un poco más rápido. Inmediatamente, pensó que algo podía estar ocurriéndole. En su interior, sabía que no era así. Ambos estaban tan cerca de caer, todo el tiempo lo estuvieron.

—Levi —lo llamó, dejando que su mano se apoyase sobre el brazo de él. Aquel movimiento instintivo, hizo que la camisa del militar se empapara con el agua. Su piel era cálida y, a pesar de que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Hange no se pudo despegar de él. Tampoco quería.

Lo único que él hizo fue desviar la vista, mientras sus labios se abrían como queriendo decir algo. En todo ese tiempo, Hange no pudo despegar sus ojos de su figura, así como tampoco su mano que yacía apoyada sobre el brazo de Levi. Sin darse cuenta, se había acercado mucho a él, al punto de que el agua que antes la cubría completamente dejara ver parte de sus pechos. Sus latidos parecían acelerarse con la espera, temía lo que fuera a decirle muy en su interior. Aún más que eso, la inquietaba lo que fuera a suceder. De todas maneras, no había marcha atrás.

—Me lo haces tan difícil —expresó él, por fin. Luego, volvió su mirada hacia ella.

Hange no lo comprendió al principio, mas el roce de su mano contra su mejilla la dejó anonadada. En el fondo sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir y que no había nada que pudiera hacer por evitarlo. También sabía perfectamente de que lo último que quería era que se detuviera. El cálido contacto de sus dedos acariciando suavemente su rostro y su mirada sería clavada en la suya la habían silenciado. Lo vio acercarse lentamente hacia ella, entregándose completamente a aquello que estaba por ocurrir. En todo ese tiempo no fue consciente de lo mucho que deseaba que aquello pasara. Hasta ese momento. Sus labios rozaron los suyos de manera fugaz, provocándole un escalofrío suave que hizo que su mano viajara desde el brazo de Levi hasta su hombro, presionando aquella camisa ya húmeda entre sus dedos. Nuevamente él hizo lo mismo, pero lo mantuvo un poco más a la vez que lo hacía más sentido que antes. Así, dejó que sus bocas chocasen, como queriendo reconocerse y grabar en su memoria cada sensación.

La joven se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquellos toques y ese beso que estaba tornándose en algo maravilloso. Lo sintió acariciar su cabello, enredarlo entre sus dedos, acercarla más a él para poder sentirla completamente. Enseguida Levi la besó con más pasión aún, dejándose llevar un poco más al ver que ella en verdad estaba de acuerdo con lo que pasaba. El choque de su cálida respiración contra su piel denotaba lo muy ansioso que él estaba y lo mucho que parecía haber estado conteniéndose durante todo ese tiempo. Hange por fin comprendía el significado de aquella última frase.

Sin pensárselo más, se separó de él y volvió a mirarlo. Sin dejar de hacerlo, pasó sus brazos atados por las cadenas por encima de Levi, dejándolos descansar sobre sus hombros y abrazándolo por el cuello fuertemente. Esto lo incitó a continuar, lo cual lo hizo dedicarle una mirada y una suave sonrisa con algo de malicia, al ver que la joven le indicaba que continuar hasta el final era una buena idea después de todo. Ella, lejos de siquiera titubear, le devolvió la sonrisa, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia él, pegando sus labios contra los suyos nuevamente. Sintió sus dedos posarse sobre su nuca suavemente, lo cual la hizo cerrar sus ojos. Él descendió y acopló su otra mano, acariciándole la mejilla para luego enredarla en su cabello húmedo otra vez. De esta manera, el militar la tomó por los hombros, acercándose a ella un poco más ya siendo imposible que su ropa no se empapara por el contacto, cosa que no le importó para nada. Continuó bajando por su cuerpo, acariciando con dedicación cada centímetro de su espalda. Hange sentía que su piel se erizaba con cada roce y que el cuerpo tibio del sargento, el cual contrastaba con las gotas que se enfriaban su piel, la extasiaba.

En momentos anteriores, aquello hubiese sido impensado para Hange, mas en ese mismo instante lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era el de cómo aquello no había ocurrido antes. Besarlo estaba volviéndose adictivo, sus caricias provocaban una extraña electricidad que nunca antes había podido sentir. La manera en la que la abrazaba le hacía desear que nunca la dejase ir. De pronto las manos de Levi se detuvieron, esta vez sobre su cintura, tomándola muy fuerte entre sus brazos. Esto hizo que además de alzarla un poco, haciendo eco el chapoteo que provocó en el agua, pudiese sentir sus pechos contra él plenamente. Todo esto provocó un espasmo en Hange, el cual se tradujo en un temblor y en un suave suspiro, aquel contacto había sido sumamente excitante. Esa reacción solo logró que los instintos de Levi se encendiesen aún más. Pronto, aquella bañera improvisada comenzó a molestar entre los dos, por lo que él notó que ya era momento de librarse de ella. De esta forma, se separó un poco de Hange de manera suave, para inmediatamente sumergir parte de su cuerpo bajo la espuma y tomarla hasta lograr sacarla de allí. Al principio, ella se sobresaltó debido a que no se esperaba esa acción, mas enseguida no pudo evitar pensar en lo sorprendentemente fuerte que el sargento era para hacerla levantado de esa manera sin siquiera mostrar el menor esfuerzo.

Sobre el suelo, yacía una manta que Levi había colocado anteriormente allí con el fin de evitar que el frío del piso de piedra afectara a Hange. Al recordar esto, él decidió recostarla allí, para luego apoyarse sobre sus manos encima de ella. No pudo evitar apreciar la figura de aquella mujer, sin ser capaz de despegar los ojos de ella. Esto, lejos de incomodarla, hizo que sus pupilas castañas brillaran ante la expectación. Al verlo acercarse nuevamente a sus labios, decidió cerrar sus ojos y dejar que sus otros sentidos entrasen en acción. Volvió a sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel, aún más intenso y atrevido que antes. La fricción de sus cuerpos hacía que la excitación y la ansiedad se incrementaran en ambos, mientras Hange se mantenía abrazada al cuello de aquel militar, y él devoraba sus labios intensamente. En un movimiento desesperado, ella lo separó de manera brusca, tomándolo por sorpresa. Seguidamente, arrancó los botones de la camisa de Levi uno a uno, hasta lograr desprenderla por completo. Luego, rió sin reparos.

—Ahora estamos a mano, sargento —susurró, acentuando la última palabra de manera sensual.

El hombre la miró a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice la cual fue correspondida de la misma manera por Hange. Luego, tomándolo de aquella camisa ella volvió a acercarlo con la misma fuerza que había utilizado antes y, después de reír en voz baja y pegada a sus labios, lo besó de manera pasional. De esta manera, continuaron uniéndose de esa forma, sin que ya nada importase. Por primera vez, Hange podía tener esa clase de sentimientos por alguien. Si bien había estado con otros hombres en esa situación, jamás había podido sentir su corazón desbordar de la manera en la que lo hacía en ese momento. La intensidad con la que lo deseaba le sorprendía y le asustaba a la vez. Mas, aún así, se sentía sumamente feliz de haber encontrado a quien la hiciera sentir así incluso en los momentos sombríos que estaba viviendo. Su cuerpo temblaba irremediablemente, mientras abrazaba fuertemente la espalda de aquel que provocaba esos escalofríos que la estremecían en cada una de sus células. Poco importaba si alguien la oía, no valía la pena callar. Tampoco podía. Sin querer supo que solamente podía pensar en Levi, quien en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto alguien irremplazable en su vida. Su mente solo se concentraba en el hecho de que lo que más quería era que ese momento durara infinitamente.

:::

Aquellas cadenas le obstruían cualquier movimiento, haciendo que hasta colocarse la ropa de nuevo fuera una tarea casi imposible. Aunque no lo dijese, Levi lo notaba y por ello no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Entre todas las cosas que él había logrado conseguir para Hange, estaba la llave para liberarla de ese molesto objeto. Súbitamente, junto con el cambio de ropa, la trajo y le indicó a la joven que extendiera sus manos hacia él. Cuando ella por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría, volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué… qué es eso, Levi? —preguntó, como sin poder creer lo que veía.

—¿Te volviste idiota de repente? Voy a quitarte esas cadenas.

Aunque la felicidad que sintió fue enorme, había algo que la molestaba de todo aquello…

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que tuviste esa llave desde que llegaste y en vez de liberarme, decidiste hacerlo después de acostarte conmigo… ¡eres un maldito pervertido!

Levi asintió, sin darle importancia a aquello que Hange le decía, lo cual hacía que se enojara un poco más. Sabiendo que nada podía hacer contra ese testarudo militar, se limitó a suspirar y agradecer que fuera a librarse de aquello que la había hecho sufrir tanto. Al oír el sonido de la traba que se abría y la presión que disminuía hasta desaparecer, el alivio fue sumamente grande. Sus muñecas crujieron, sintió dolor en ellas e incluso algo de entumecimiento, pero sabía que en un rato todo aquello se reduciría. Y así fue.

Mientras con una toalla, secaba su cabello, comenzó a abotonar aquella camisa que el militar le había prestado. Ésta estaba sumamente suave y algo perfumada, lo cual le llamó la atención y la hizo reír, puesto que tal pulcritud le sorprendía proviniendo de un hombre. Increíblemente, era tan pequeña que le iba perfectamente, como si hubiese sido hecha para ella. Esto, hizo que irremediablemente soltase una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, cuatro ojos? —dijo, de manera severa, mientras se acercaba a ella junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla.

—Que… pequeño —dijo, entre risas, siendo imposible contenerlas.

—Estás tentando demasiado a tu suerte —respondió, secamente. Luego, le arrojó la prenda de vestir a lo que ella la tomó en el aire.

Hange se limitó a mirarlo de manera divertida y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Él solo se dirigió hacia la cama de la prisión, la cual quedaba justo frente a ella y se sentó. Mientras, la joven peinó su cabello con sus dedos y luego prosiguió por colocarse los jeans. Al inclinarse hacia adelante y colocar una pierna dentro de la prenda, aquella camisa a medio abotonar se resbaló de sus hombros sin querer, dejando al descubierto parte de sus pechos. Esto no fue ignorado por Levi, quien no se molestó en disimular si quiera un poco la mirada furtiva que le había dedicado. A pesar de no tener los lentes puestos, aquello no pasó desapercibido para Hange, quien optó por hacerse la desentendida. Al terminar de vestirse, se acercó a él de manera natural. Como los anteojos se encontraban a un lado del hombre, no perdió la oportunidad y, al tomarlos, se colocó encima de él, apoyando las rodillas a sus costados sobre la pequeña cama para luego ponérselos y mirarlo desde arriba con una media sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —bromeó, mientras acariciaba su cabello oscuro y su rostro. No podía creer que pudiera hacerlo sin golpearlo con aquel objeto de metal y sin sentir dolor en las muñecas, el hecho de liberarse de esas cadenas había mejorado su situación notablemente.

Levi se limitó a dejar que ella lo tocara de esa manera suave, mirándola a los ojos. Ella solo sonreía, sin pensar en nada, únicamente dejándose llevar por la calidez y la ternura de aquel contacto. Ese momento tan íntimo, en el que ninguno de los dos era capaz de emitir una palabra porque sabía perfectamente que estaba de más, parecía inacabable. Seguidamente, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y se acercó un poco más, para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Sin embargo, en seguida se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de un traqueteo en las afueras de la prisión, junto con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Rápidamente y con algo de decepción, Hange se separó de Levi y se puso de pie a su lado. Él hizo lo mismo y, como pudo, abandonó la prisión y cerró la celda con llave justo a tiempo. Detrás de él, un hombre con vestimenta militar apareció.

—Señor, lo necesita el comandante. Es urgente —se limitó a decir, de manera seria, con el puño sobre el corazón.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Qué carajo quiere ahora? Dile que ya voy.

Al escuchar esto, el joven asintió y se retiró rápidamente. A la mujer le sorprendía la manera tan informal en la que él hablaba de ese tal comandante, carente de cualquier clase de respeto. Le intrigaba qué clase de relación tendrían, cómo sería él. A pesar de eso, no quiso preguntar aún, al parecer lo que ocurría era algo delicado y lo necesitaban lo más veloz posible. En seguida, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Levi, quien la esperaba fuera de aquellas rejas con aquella mirada severa que lo caracterizaba. Al verla allí, apoyó una mano sobre uno de los barrotes, haciendo que Hange lo imitara, tomando la suya a modo de despedida.

—Quizá tarde un poco esta vez, a veces me llaman para expediciones fuera de los muros. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

—No te preocupes. Lo único que te pido es que conserves tu vida.

Él asintió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y se despidió, soltando su mano de la de la mujer y alejándose a paso firme, sin mirar atrás. A pesar de no saber con lujo de detalles que era lo que hacía la muy nombrada legión de reconocimiento, Hange era consciente de que en el ejército arriesgaban su vida a cada momento. En su interior estaba preocupada, mas sabía que no beneficiaría en nada ni a Levi ni a ella seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Se limitaba a esperar, aunque un poco impaciente.

:::

Los días pasaron, Levi volvió. Sin heridas, como si nada. Aunque Hange notara algo distinto en su mirada. Él había decidido contarle lo que siempre ocurría en esa clase de misiones. Hubo muchos caídos, entre ellos sus compañeros e incluso amigos. Chicos y chicas muy jóvenes morían de manera cruel e injusta. Ella simplemente escuchaba todo aquello, sin opinar, sin hablar en lo absoluto, ya que sabía que nada que dijese una persona que no había vivido una cosa semejante podía servir de algo. Se limitó a besarlo, abrazarlo con fuerza. Aunque en el exterior de Levi no se notara, ella sabía muy bien que sufría por dentro, que su interior lloraba irremediablemente. A pesar de esos momentos no tan gratos, podían agradecer el hecho de poder estar juntos otra vez, tenerse el uno al otro como compañía y como alguien confiable para exteriorizar todo aquello que les sucedía, todo lo que sentían. Mientras la condena de la joven se hacía más amena, las penas de Levi se alivianaban, por lo que era positivo para ambos. En esos momentos, estando acostados uno frente al otro en la diminuta cama, en silencio, él decidió hablarle.

—Te sacaré de aquí —dijo, súbitamente.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? Al parecer no tendré derecho ni siquiera a un juicio justo. Hace casi más de un mes que estoy aquí… y no sé cuanto más podré aguantar.

—Lo haré. Algo se me va a ocurrir, si tengo que matar a alguno de esos asquerosos cerdos lo haré.

Ella no contestó, solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras mantenía una expresión seria detrás de sus lentes.

—Quiero unirme a la legión de reconocimiento.

—¿Qué?

—En verdad quiero hacerlo. Siempre me gustaron los titanes, además se bastante de defensa personal…

—¿Es que no escuchas lo que te digo? Hubo miles de caídos y habrá otros miles más cada vez que salgamos fuera de esos muros. No es tan sencillo como unirte porque te gustan los titanes, idiota.

—Levi, escúchame. Hasta ahora no encuentro otra manera en la que podría escaparme de esta condena. Y, seamos realistas, nunca me van a liberar es más, me matarán en cuanto las cárceles se llenen. En cambio, si ven mis habilidades, mi capacidad… quizás mi vida cambie.

—No quiero verte morir delante de mí.

Aquello en verdad logró hacerla enojar.

—¡Moriré de todas formas estando aquí y lo sabes! —vociferó, incorporándose un poco y cambiando su expresión por una de rabia y desesperación. Le molestaba el hecho de que él no quisiera ver la realidad— Mis ganas de vivir desaparecerán si tengo que estar aquí mucho tiempo más, ¡no podré soportarlo! No sabes lo que es estar en mi situación.

Levi calló. Mantuvo su postura y desvió la mirada de los ojos brillantes de Hange, queriendo encontrar las palabras exactas y a la vez, tomar una decisión. La entendía más de lo que la joven creía pero, a la vez, temía por ella. No sabía si podría soportar perderla a ella también. Como tantas veces en su vida, debía y elegir, optar por la opción que le pareciera correcta. Aunque en verdad, su destino siempre fuera incierto y supiera que podría no tener razón y traer así, una desgracia. A pesar de la nube de pensamientos que lo atacaba, volvió su mirada hacia ella, ya decidido.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

Al oírlo, toda aquella frustración que estaba sufriendo pareció dispersarse. Levi había hecho tantas cosas por ella y aún así, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, aceptaba sus peticiones y continuaba preocupándose por su bienestar. Hange no tenía palabras para agradecer todo eso que él hacía por ella.

—Gracias —dijo, en voz baja, mientras tomaba la mano del militar entre la suya— Si no estuvieras aquí no se qué sería de mí. Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, Levi.

Él solo curvó levemente sus labios, incorporándose junto con ella y depositándole un suave beso. Acarició su mejilla y deseó poder contemplar esa mirada por mucho tiempo más. Lo único que les quedaba a ambos era confiar en su suerte. Por su parte, él había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Y si pudiera, haría más. Hange se había convertido en lo único que valía la pena en aquel cruel y enfermo mundo para Levi.

:::

A pesar del encierro, podía oír claramente el sonido de la lluvia repiquetear contra el techo de madera e incluso colarse entre las grietas y formar goteras que chocaban contra el piso, empapándolo. Lo único que podría agradecer de todo aquello era que el agua no cayera sobre su lecho, cosa que en verdad arruinaría todavía más su nada grata estadía. Sin algo mejor que hacer, había comenzado a leer el último de los libros que Levi le había traído, uno sobre filosofía griega, cosa que le apasionaba casi tanto como la anatomía de los titanes, mientras yacía recostada sobre aquella cama precaria. En poco tiempo, aquella lectura había captado toda su atención. Había acabado de pasar a la tercera hoja cuando pudo oír el chirrido de la puerta de la prisión al abrirse. Bastante emocionada, se incorporó pensando en que él había vuelto por fin y también en lo mucho que iba a regañarlo por haber tardado tanto. Dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó sobre el colchón en posición de indio, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, al no poder reconocer la silueta de su pequeño y asiduo visitante, una extraña preocupación se encendió dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se tensionó al ver a tres hombres allí aparecer uno tras otro, tal como los que esa vez en que la habían encerrado en ese lugar. Comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas al lograr diferenciarlos; se trataba de los mismos soldados.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —le dijo uno de ellos, aquel que la había golpeado, en un tono extraño. Esto llamó la atención de Hange, quien se preocupó por que alguien pudiera haberse enterado de la relación que tenía con el sargento.

—¿No contestas? Es extraño al pensar en cómo nos gritaste y nos insultaste ese día —volvió a hablar, mientras se acercaba a la celda y apoyaba su cabeza contra los barrotes, dejando ver sus extraños y aterradores ojos de color azul, tal como los recordaba.

—Parece que no tienes miedo de morir aquí. Porque me imagino que sabes que jamás vas a salir con vida de esta asquerosa ratonera.

Los otros dos, se limitaban a mirarla en la penumbra. Ese otro tipo estaba logrando sacarla de sus casillas, lo cual hizo que ni se molestase en disimular la expresión de enojo de su rostro.

—Mejor preocúpate tú en no morir dentro de la boca de un titán —le respondió, casi sin inmutarse.

—Te crees muy inteligente. ¿O será que tienes alguien que te respalda? He visto muchas veces al sargento por aquí…

Aquello hizo que se le helase la sangre. En todo ese tiempo no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Era obvio que alguien lo notaría tarde o temprano, mas los momentos tan bellos que había pasado junto a él habían logrado que su atención se dispersara. Eso sumado a que los muy malditos parecían no cesar en tratar de arruinarle la vida. Decidida, no respondió pero el hecho de ver a uno de ellos con una llave en la mano la alarmó todavía más.

—¿Qué piensan hacer? No creo que tengan autorización para estar aquí—preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie y se echaba un poco hacia atrás. Eso que estaba ocurriendo no le gustaba para nada.

—El sargento Levi tampoco la tiene. Y, sin embargo, él tenía acceso a esta celda. Te divertiste mucho con él, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente, quedó sin habla. El ambiente se estaba haciendo cada vez más tedioso y podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo aún más poderosamente. Esos tipos no le inspiraban nada bueno, mucho menos al ver que tenían esas llaves en su poder. No tenía idea de cómo las habían conseguido. De todas maneras, no les demostraría absolutamente nada de eso, si tenía que pelear lo haría y hasta el final. Sin embargo, apenas uno de ellos destrabó la cerradura, vio a otro poner su mano encima de la del otro, queriendo frenarlo. Aquello llamó su atención.

—Déjenla en paz. Esto ya no es gracioso. No tenemos derecho y lo sabes —habló éste, un muchacho alto de cabello castaño y apariencia bastante distinta a la de esos dos que estaban con él. Lo recordaba como el que había cerrado la celda mientras los otros dos la sostenían y golpeaban.

—¿Qué dices, Moblit? ¿Estás traicionándonos?

—Ya le hemos hecho suficiente daño. Vámonos.

"Moblit. Recordaré ese nombre" se dijo, aún sin mover un músculo ni pronunciar una palabra. Inmediatamente después de que ellos cruzaran miradas no muy amigables, pudo oír el sonido de la puerta principal de la prisión. Esto hizo que los tres se alarmasen, cerraran la celda y escaparan como ratas, tratando de hacer que su presencia pasara lo más desapercibida posible. Al ver esto, Hange supo que esos tres no eran más que simples soldados rasos, queriendo tomarse atrevimientos que no les correspondían por razones muy triviales y estúpidas. Enseguida, los perdió de vista y los oyó saludar al sargento y a quien lo acompañaba de manera enérgica, denotando su nerviosismo torpemente. Esto, más que enojo, lo único que provocó en ella fue risa. De esta manera, él apareció, haciendo que se relajara y que pudiese sentirse segura otra vez. Agradecía infinitamente poder volverlo a ver, siempre tan oportuno, siempre salvándola de alguna forma. Detrás de Levi, un hombre rubio, alto y elegante apareció, por lo que en seguida se obligó a cambiar de actitud. En la vida iba a dejar que un desconocido la viese en semejante estado de ensoñación y además, su futuro estaba en juego en ello. Según sus cálculos, ese debía ser el comandante de quien tanto hablaban.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Hange Zoe. ¿Y usted es? —decidió presentarse de manera bastante formal tratándose de ella.

—Irvin Smith, el comandante de la tropa de reconocimiento. Levi me ha hablado mucho de ti, y ahora entiendo por qué. Gusto en conocerte, Hange.

No le costó demasiado entablar una conversación con él. Si había algo que a la joven no le faltaba eran palabras y, al parecer, el comandante se caracterizaba por lo mismo. Le pareció un hombre políticamente correcto, seguro de sí mismo y, a pesar de verse como alguien responsable, estaba segura de que era esa clase de personas que luchaba por defender lo que pensaba. Por esto mismo, se animó a dejarle en claro sus intenciones, sus conocimientos y su manera de proceder frente a situaciones problemáticas en un tiempo relativamente corto. A pesar de no haber tenido nunca contacto con la milicia, ella sabía defenderse muy bien, tanto con argumentos como de manera física. De todas formas, al ser demasiado extrovertida por naturaleza, no pudo evitar que en seguida se mostrarse tal cual era, con sus desvaríos, sus obsesiones, su risa poco recatada y su extraño sentido del humor. A pesar de esto, Irvin no pareció inmutarse para nada, mucho menos tratar de corregirla o de tomarla a la ligera. Por su parte, Levi se había limitado a cruzarse de brazos y a guardar silencio, dejando que ambos pudieran conocerse y comprenderse. En sus adentros, ella le agradecía infinitamente por ello.

—A ver si entiendo… ¿tu sueño es poder estudiar a los titanes de cerca? —cuestionó Irvin, aún siendo incapaz de comprender incluso después de la larga charla.

—Exacto. Nunca pude ver uno más que por dibujos y conozco solo lo que está escrito en los libros, lo cual es bastante escaso. Si bien disfruto mucho trabajando como médica y pudiendo ayudar a las personas, mi pasión es poder estudiar a esos seres de los que es poco lo que se sabe.

—Bien. ¿Pero estás segura de poder soportarlo? Digo, muchos enloquecen al estar en presencia de uno, más si nunca han estado en peligro de muerte a manos de esas criaturas.

—Comandante, yo no soy esa clase de persona. Siempre fui alguien que fue en contra del sistema y de todo. En mi vida superé muchos obstáculos y hay pocas cosas en este mundo a las que les temo. Tampoco se piense que todo lo único aterrador en esta vida son los titanes.

Irvin guardó silencio unos segundos, contemplando la seguridad y la habilidad con la que Hange argumentaba y le refutaba casi todo lo que decía. Luego, miró a Levi de manera fugaz y volvió a hablar.

—Bienvenida a las tropas de reconocimiento, soldado Zoe.

Aquella frase logró que todo cobrara sentido para ella. Sabía que esas palabras cambiarían por completo su vida de ahora en adelante, teniendo que despedirse de todo aquello que conocía para comenzar de nuevo. Y eso era más de lo que podía desear. Siempre quiso pertenecer a algo más grande, a algo que fuera diferente de su vida cotidiana, a algo que lograse cambiar la historia de alguna manera y contribuir al mundo. Por más que fuese un poco utópico, lo que más quería es ser recordada por aquello que amaba, lo cual se trataba de la ciencia. Al saberse libre de aquella horrible prisión, ver la manera en la que se deslizaban esos horribles barrotes para darle el paso y dejarla ir, sintió una felicidad que pocas veces había podido experimentar. Cruzó la puerta y, al notar que el comandante volteaba para iniciar la marcha hacia afuera, aprovechó para tomar la mano de Levi y mirarlo a los ojos, recibiendo esa expresión que amaba contemplar como respuesta. Se alegró cuando sintió su beso en el dorso de ésta y se dispuso a caminar junto a él hasta donde pudiera volver a vislumbrar la luz del sol, volviendo a ser una ciudadana como cualquier otra. Pocas veces había visto un cielo tan hermoso.

:::

—Hey, cuatro ojos —la llamó Levi, mientras descansaba sobre una cama con sábanas blancas, teniendo los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Se encontraban en una habitación en un tercer piso con dos camas, una ventana y un escritorio como muebles. Si bien no era de lo más lujosa, era cómoda.

—Hange, me llamo Hange. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?

—Ven aquí.

Ella solo suspiró, bien sabía que no lo convencería jamás. De todas maneras, había llegado a tomarle cariño que la llamase de esa forma, por lo que ya no la hacía enojar. Había caído la noche en el distrito, su primera noche luego de tantas de haberlas pasado encerrada en ese calabozo. Aunque quisiera no pensar en ello, la verdad era que lo hacía pero de forma positiva, sabiendo que no volvería ahí en lo que le quedaba de vida. Además, esa instancia tan desagradable había sido la razón por la que había podido conocer a Levi y, en esos momentos, haber podido entrar a las tropas de reconocimiento. "Es verdad eso que dicen, todo lo malo siempre trae algo bueno al final" pensaba, mientras se acercaba a él ya luego de haber tomado un baño y haber recibido, además del uniforme militar, camisas y pantalones de su talla. Sin dejar de sonreír tontamente, se sentó a un lado de él sobre la cama. Si bien esa habitación era provisoria, agradecía poder estar junto a él por lo menos por un tiempo. Solo le quedaba disfrutar, por lo que se relajó sobre el colchón junto a él. Sin que nada pudiese hacer por evitarlo, el sargento la tomó por la nuca y la acercó de forma rápida, besándola en los labios tal y como lo había hecho tantas veces anteriores. Eso realmente la tomó por sorpresa, debido a la repentina intensidad con la que había actuado luego de un tiempo de no poder verse. Por ello al separarse, ella se quejó.

—Oye…

—¿Y qué esperabas? Te extrañé, Hange…

Al oírlo por primera vez pronunciar su nombre, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Este descuido no fue pasado por alto por Levi, quien aprovechó el momento para volver a besarla, esta vez por más tiempo y de manera un poco más pasional que antes. Esto realmente la hizo feliz, por lo que en vez de quejarse por la brusquedad con la que había unido sus labios la vez anterior, decidió que era momento de abrazarlo y acariciar su rostro dulcemente mientras compartían aquel momento extraordinario. Ya no pudo pensar en nada más, todo lo demás podía esperar. Incluso eso que estaba ocurriéndole en ese momento, puesto que sabía que todo se lo debía a él. Prefería vivir esos instantes, disfrutar el presente junto a él, perdiéndose en su mirada, disfrutando de sus caricias y besándolo hasta no poder más. Nadie nunca sabe cuánto puede durar la felicidad.

_Continuará._


End file.
